It Was All By Chance
by MissMandaDiesel
Summary: It wasn't in her plans to meet him, it wasn't in her plans to fall for him.  It was just by chance that she met him, and when she needed someone most he was there. Crimson/OC
1. First Impressions

_**Disclaimer: Tommy Mercer, aka Crimson, is an employee of TNA wrestling. I have no affiliation with him, merely just a fan.**_

_**Cody on the other hand is my OC, she an interesting little OC. Baby sis to Christian who works for WWE and is a former employee of TNA.**_

_**All of this is a work of Fiction, do NOT believe anyone who has told you other wise.**_

* * *

><p>Just fresh off of a match with Matt Hardy, Tommy Mercer decided to go over and give Matt a good pat on the back for a good match. Since this winning streak of his started, he'd made it a point to go up to the older guys in the company and do that. It was his way of saying thanks, what other way would he be able to get pointers on how to get better in the ring. The words ran through his mind as to what he was going to say, how he was going to say, the words rang so loud he barely even noticed as he was shoved out of the way by a rather small woman that he had never seen before<p>

"MATTHEW MOORE HARDY," the young, short raven haired girl screamed out as she threw herself into Matt Hardy arms. Tommy stood off watching as Matt, instinctively wrapped his arms around the young girl and swung her around in a big bear hug…

"Cody Lee Reso," Matt laughed out swinging Cody around in his arm, "what are you doing here?"

She laughed softly and she jumped back from Matt, and then turned back to face Tommy as she mouthed quietly, "Sorry about that." Cody turned back to Matt, jumping on her heels and laughed softly, "Jay brought me here, he thought it'd be a good idea to catch up with some guys. I just caught your match," turns to face the confused Tommy and smiled pointing him, "with Crimson? Right that's your name?"

Tommy blinked slightly before realizing that she was talking to him, "Uh… Yea.. Well not really, its Tommy, but in the ring yea it's Crimson." He watched as a small smile turned up on her lips and she turned back to Matt.

"Well .. That had to have been the best match that I saw so far tonight," she smiled slightly continuing not even turning around to face the man behind her, "I mean Crimson was really impressive, I haven't seen a guy like that in the ring in a long time."

Matt laughed and nodded, about to say something when his phone suddenly went off. The smile disappeared from his face and then he looked at Cody, showing the phone to her. "Your brother's looking for you again, thinking that you had run off looking for Alex Shelley…again. You still hung up on that boy?"

Cody simply shrugged as she patted him on the arm and walked off, looking Tommy up and down and waved at him. "It was nice informally meeting you, uhm, I didn't just say that I thought you were impressive because you were behind me. I meant it." She walked past him, slowly and leaving him speechless for a moment.

His mind was elsewhere, as he watched the girl wander down the halls, watched as her she looked around as if she were lost. There wasn't much that would break him from the thoughts in his mind, except one thing.

Matt suddenly swung at his arm, capturing his attention, he turned looked down at the Hardy. Sneer on his face, fist clenched, "What the hell was that for?"

"For looking at a close friends little sister like she was a piece of meat for you to pick at, that's what," he said quickly. Matt Hardy wasn't only a vet in the ring, he was also a vet at what most men think. Tommy went to open his mouth to defend himself, only cut off by Matt speaking again, "I suggest you forget about her, she hardly ever comes by and visits unless he gets wind of Shelley being on the show, she doesn't know many people back here so you don't have a chance…"

"Well what if you gave me her number," he didn't know why the question came out of his mouth, or why Matt suddenly burst out in laughter. Only thing in his mind at the moment was that he wanted to get to know the little spitfire that shoved him, and complimented him when he was still there. He was intrigued and wanted to know the girl. That was all.

After a few more moments of having to hear Matt Hardy's insane laughter he shook his head and waved his hands in defeat. "For.." he started only to be cut off by a piece of paper being shoved towards him, he blinked a bit looking at Matt confused, "Here I thought you weren't going to share this information."

Matt smiled a bit and shook his head slightly, "she's one of my closest friend's little sister. She's a good girl dealt a bad deck when it comes to guys, you seem like a good guy and I want her to meet a good guy. I'm tired of hearing Jay go on and on about the trouble she gets into. Or how I need to keep an eye on her and keep her away from Alex Shelley while she's here. So take it… Don't tell Jay I gave you her number though… that would be bad for our friendship…"

Tommy stood there looking down at the number on the piece of paper and then back up to Matt, watching as he was walking away. He had her number, now all he needed was her attention…

**_A/N: So this is my first wrestling fanfic with an OC in it. Its also my first FanFic with my OC staring as the main character in the story. You don't know much about her just yet, but more will be learned in upcoming chapters. One things being the exploration of her relationship with her brother and her unhealthy crush on Alex Shelley. _**


	2. Just a Few Texts

_**Disclaimer: Tommy Mercer, aka Crimson, is an employee of TNA wrestling. I have no affiliation with him, merely just a fan. Cody on the other hand is my OC, she an interesting little OC. Baby sis to Christian who works for WWE and is a former employee of TNA.**_ _**All of this is a work of Fiction, do NOT believe anyone who has told you other wise.**_

Two weeks had passed by, two long weeks full of mistakes and idiotic decisions had passed. Two heartbreaking weeks, two weeks that would leave most girls broken and shattered. Cody on the other hand was different. Cody had friends on her side who did what they could to keep her from wallowing in what happened. Never in million years would she have thought that the only way she would have gotten with Alex Shelley was a simple threat of going out to a club to have fun and see who she could meet. In her head all she could remember was him begging her not to leave him, to stay in the room with him. Shaking her head, she looked out the window and sighed.

She was kind of grateful that through the past two weeks, someone had texted her. Normally she would have been freaked out by a random text from an unknown number, but this was different. She didn't bother to ask how he got her number, she assumed it was probably Red who had given him the number.

Although along with texts from Tommy she had also texted Alex, a lot. There was always something about Alex Shelley that drew her to him, he was a fun person to be around. Always made her feel comfortable, and she never ever frowned around him. That was until what happened about two weeks ago

"Why did I tell him I was going to be at Slammiversary? He really wants Sara to be there, he always wants Sara to be there," Cody muttered softly. She looked at the bag of things that she had for people and sighed again, looking through the items. Pulling out a pair of Sunglasses for Tommy who had said that his was stolen, and new Jacket for Alex, since she had forgotten his birthday a few weeks before.

She looked down at the phone, entering a message to Tommy, "hey, I'm going to be at the Pay Per View, do you think that we could maybe meet up at some point?"

She smiled softly at the response she got back, "Sure, was heading to the Impact Zone now, maybe we could meet up?"

"Sounds great," she texted back quickly, she grabbed her bag of things she bought for some of the guys and rushed out of her hotel room heading out to the car. She sat in the car for 10 minutes staring at the series of messages she had shared with Tommy moments before then. She chuckled softly to herself, reading over the messages carefully. "If he only knew I enjoyed tormenting these guys when it came to their crushes and stuff," starting the car she made her way out on the road.

* * *

><p>Tommy looked at himself in the mirror, eyebrow raised at his appearance and shook his head, "why do I even care? I have a match." He rubbed the back of his neck and then looked at the mirror again and sighed, "because I like this girl.. Some how I knew texting her that much would have been a bad idea." He grabbed his duffle and sighed out, walking out of the hotel room going to meet with the guys he was going to be riding to the show with. He decided it would be a good idea to go over reasons why he was dressed nicely in spite of having match that night, but luckily for him no one bothered to even ask. Instead he was greeted with funny looks.<p>

He merely looked at the other guys and shrugged, "what? I actually care about how I look sometimes, okay?"

* * *

><p>Cody sat in the parking lot of the Impact Zone, looking over the text messages that they had shared a couple of hours before. Smiling a bit to herself and shaking her head, "guys are so silly, just out right saying that they have a crush on someone." Grabbing her bag from the passenger seat, getting out heading towards the entrance. It was going to be weird seeing him again, she had changed quite a bit about herself, one being her hair.<p>

She continued to wander down deeper into the backstage area looking of Tommy, looking around hoping to herself that she didn't happen to run into Alex. Looking ahead she saw a tall, red headed man standing off by the cafeteria, rushing up and quickly hugging him.

He staggered forward a bit, letting out a grunt in surprise, turning around and looking down he was met by the sight of the girl he had been looking for himself. He chuckled softly as he hugged her quickly and moved back, "hey, you made it, you changed your hair. Wow, looks great!"

She jumped back from him, smiling softly playing with the ends of her newly blonde hair, looking up at him. "Really? You like it?"

His soft chuckle and how he moved a small strand of hair from her face made her blush softly, "You could shave all your hair off you'd still look good."

Blinking a bit at him as he moved his hand away smiling at her as she started to shuffle around in her bag, "Oh… I got you a gift… I just gotta find it." She fumbled through her bag slightly flustered over the happenings of the past few moments, finding the sunglasses she pulled them out quickly and held them up to him. "Found it!"

Tommy blinked at the sunglasses and laughed a bit, "Sunglasses! I needed a new pair, how'd you know?" He moved to take the glasses from her, but she moved back.

"A girl has her ways. Now, I'm not giving these to you until you tell me about this girl you want flirting with you."

Tommy smiled a bit has her held his hand just over her head, "well lets see she is about this tall. We only met a couple of weeks ago but she's a real cutie, and well she just recently changed her hair color for some reason."

Cody blinked at him and smiled a bit, "Oh … anything else you might have to say about this girl?"

"She might have gotten me a new pair of sunglasses and might be standing right in front of me?"

**_A/N: Okay not exactly the greatest thing for a chapter two... leaving off with that for the time being... I might have more inspiration for chapter 3 if I leave it like that. Also I decided that I will write a side fic for what happened in the two weeks that Cody and Crimson hadn't seen each other. _**


	3. Slow Steps

_**Disclaimer: Tommy Mercer, aka Crimson, is an employee of TNA wrestling. I have no affiliation with him, merely just a fan. Cody on the other hand is my OC, she an interesting little OC. Baby sis to Christian who works for WWE and is a former employee of TNA.**_ _**All of this is a work of Fiction, do NOT believe anyone who has told you other wise. **_

_**A/N: This chapter is going to start exploring the relationship she has/had with Alex Shelley... I am usually no good dealing with flashbacks in stories but its a work in progress for me.  
><strong>_

Her eyes fluttered open to the sunlight flowing into the hotel room, she laid there sprawled on the bed looking up at the ceiling, counting the specks there. In her head she went over the events of the night before. She just simply went to Slammiversary to see a couple of friends, watch a good show. She didn't expect that he'd spend the entire night with her, or that she would have driven him to the hotel. They shared small smiles with each other, slight glances over at each other. To think it all started with a simple admission that he liked her, he wanted her attention.

Rolling over in her bed and touched her cheek softly, smiling as she remember the soft kiss her left on her cheek before he ran out to the ring. Her eyes were glued to the match, her attention was all of his, Alex Shelley wasn't a thought in her mind. It had been a long time since anyone could make her think about someone other than him, but Tommy did just that. The thought of that alone amazed her.

"Maybe I could give him a shot," she muttered to herself, looking up at the ceiling and smiling at it. "What is the worst that could happen? Its time to forget all about that guy… I've been hung up on him for too long…"

She closed her eyes, breathing out slowly, memories flooding back…

* * *

><p><em>2006<em>

_For the first time ever she was going to see what her big brother's job entailed. She knew the focus of the stalking storyline was going to be her sister in law, but someone needed to show Alex around. She sat there in the chair looking at Alex, eyeing him up a down, when Alex looked over at her, her attention instantly went over to the booker sitting in the room. _

"_So you get what you are going to be doing right Cody." the booker asked closing the folder. Cody nodded quickly and the booker looked at Alex, "So … I do believe that now is a good time to introduce yourself Alex." _

_Alex nodded and got up and walked over to Cody and held his hand out, "here I thought his sister would look just like him… but… I was wrong…I'm Alex Shelley…"_

_She nodded taking his hand in hers and shook it slowly, "I know.. I've seen you many times, I like keeping track of what my brother does. I'm Cody… I guess.. I will be showing you around and keeping you out of my sister in laws sight" _

"_You can handle that?"_

_Cody laughed softly and nodded, "I've kept out of her sight so many times that I am a pro at it."_

_Alex laughed softly, looking at Cody a smile glistening in his eyes and a half smirk on his face. "That's great… Well since we are going to be spending a bit of time around each other, maybe we can go grab a bite to eat?"_

_Cody nodded and bit her lip, only thought in her mind being: 'skipping school for lunch with a hot guy… the girls at school would so be jealous.'_

* * *

><p>Tommy looked at the time on his phone and raised an eyebrow, "to text or not to text." He laughed softly and put the phone off to the side. "I wouldn't want to wake her up though, from all the other times I texted her she was always out late and doing something crazy."<p>

Laughing softly as he got up from the bed, grabbing his shirt from the back of the chair, and looking at himself in the mirror, "actually sounds a lot like me." He looked at the reflection carefully and smirked, "maybe that's the reason why I like her so much."

He looked over at the bed, as his phone went off, he ran over hoping to see a text from Cody but instead he was greeted by an earlier than usual text from Magnus. He groaned softly, opening the message, reading a message suggesting that they go out later. Quickly he typed in without thinking, _"depends on what I have going on tonight, I'll text you later." _

* * *

><p>"<em>She saw us Alex, hurry up," she yelled running down the road to the car. She was laughing the entire time, she couldn't help but think that keeping away from her brother's wife was a lot easier when you weren't creeping on her. Alex ran after her to her car, laughing. Cody jumped into the front seat of her car, making the seat go all the way down before unlocking the door for Alex. <em>

_Alex jumped into the passenger seat of her car and looked over at her laughing softly looking at his camcorder and holding it up. "Pretty sure that I got enough shots for the segment," he said out of breath looking at Cody. "I am taking it she doesn't see you often…"_

_Cody shook her head, rolling on her side and resting her head on her hand and laughed, "Not often… mostly because I am not stalking her with a camcorder. So I have to ask… Why did you agree to this?"_

_Alex thought for a moment and shrugged, "I just wanted to work with your brother… I mean, he is one of the best workers in this industry. I was stoked when I found out that he was going to be apart of this company."_

"_But … its not like you are wrestling him, you are stalking his wife with a camera… I would totally feel gyped about that."_

_Alex laughed and shook his head, "its not all about wrestling. I'm not complaining about it now. Made a new friend off of it. We can be friends after this right?"_

_Cody smiled softly and shrugged, "Yea… I guess we could be friends after this…"_

Her eyes fluttered open from her dream or trip down memory lane, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked out the window. Daylight slipping into the room, she looked over at her phone, grabbing it looking at a message in the phone simply reading, _"good morning, had a lot of fun last night… maybe we can do something again tonight?"_

Biting back on her lip, reading the message over and over again and then looking out the window. "I just dreamed about the guy who strung me along for so long… Maybe it can't hurt."

Looking down at the phone reading over the message once more and smiled softly as she typed in slowly, _"sure sounds like an awesome idea but isn't it a taping tonight?" _

Putting the phone off to the side, getting up from the bed, not expecting a reply to fast. She was proven wrong when a new message beeped in, she picked up the phone, laughing softly at the reply on the screen.

"_Of course there is a taping, but you see I'm not scheduled for tonight and I really don't feel like wasting my night backstage doing nothing. Rather hang out with an cute chick tonight…" _

She laughed softly and shook her head, typing a quick reply, _"if I don't say yes, you are going to lay it on thicker aren't you? Just to save the trouble of that I would love to hang out with you tonight. See you at 7-ish?" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There we have it, chapter 3. Not a hard chapter to write for me. I am gonna work on introducing more TNA guys into the story but its a story mainly centered on this relationship and her past relationship. Please leave your thoughts and some constructive criticism ... I can totally handle it  
><strong>_


End file.
